Yujin To Ai Ni
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Kau tetap bagian keluarga kami meskipun nyatanya kau tak berasal dari Uchiha. sasusaku/saiino/soraino.  Spesial for OFF/Hari Ibu meskipun telat.hehehe / No Yuri.


_Aku gagal_

_Kegagalan untuk melindungimu_

_Jiwaku merintih melihatmu kembali padaNya_

_Pergi meninggalkan sepi dalam batinku_

_Hanya senyum indahmu yang selalu kuingat_

_'Aku titip malaikatku' kau tersenyum tulus saat itu_

_Dan baru aku sadar itulah senyum terakhirmu_

_Sebelum kau lenyap dari dunia fana ini_

_Semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu di sana_

_Dan izinkanlah aku menjaga titipan terakhirmu_

_Kau sahabat terbaikku selamanya._

_._

_.  
_

**Disklaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Note **: huruf miring untuk penjelasan flashback. Diambil dari orang ketiga serba tahu, yaitu Sasuke.

.

**Yujin To Ai Ni**

by **Devil's of Kunoichi**

.

.

.**  
**

Jarum jam itu terus bergerak ke arah 360derajat. Semakin ia bergerak semakin menakutkan pula ketika jarum pendek mulai berpindak tempat.

Di sudut lain sang bulan masih setia bertahtakan di singgasananya. Malam sudah menjelang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ketenangan. Hanya itulah yang diharapkan sosok wanita itu. Tubuhnya kurus tenggelam dalam segudang kecemasannya. Wajah yang selalu penuh senyum itu lenyap, rambut merah mudanya kusut tak tersentuh ujung sisirpun.

Semua dalah ruangan itu membisu, hanyut dalam kecemasan dan pikiran masing-masing. Entah dari kapan semua orang di ruang itu diam tak bersua, sungguh suasana yang membosankan untuk laki-laki berambut raven itu.  
Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa, menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas di ujung sofa yang lain sekedar untuk merapikan selimut agar buah hatinya tak kedinginan.  
''Maafkan ayah dan ibu hari ini telah menelantarkanmu, Shiro.'' bisik laki-laki itu, tapi cukup tertangkap indra pendengaran sosok wanita di ruang yang sama.

''Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku.'' sesalnya.  
Mata emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tatapannya tertumpu pada bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu. Dia begitu polos dan menggemaskan, persis seperti dia. Meskipun anak laki-laki itu lumayan cuek dan dingin seperti ayahnya, tidak seperti dia yang penuh canda dan tawa. Tak terasa buliran bening itu telah tumpah dari bendungannya, sampai ia merasakan tubuh ringkihnya tertarik ke dalam dekapan Sasuke.

''Aku yakin Ino baik-baik saja, Sakura. Mungkin dia hanya main ke rumah temannya sampai lupa waktu.'' ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

Sakura mendongak merasakan sentuhan suaminya.  
''Tapi setidaknya ia memberitahu kita, Sasuke, aku takut Ino meninggalkanku seperti dulu. Sebagai seorang ibu salahkah aku mengkhawatirkan putriku sendiri.'' isaknya.

Mendekap, hanya itulah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Ia sudah putus asa mencari keberadaan Ino, sebagai seorang ayah ia juga takut sesuatu terjadi kepada putrinya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut ketika sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depan rumah kediaman Uchiha.  
Dengan tergopoh-gopoh seorang gadis pirang turun dari motor lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

''Terima kasih telah mengajakku jalan-jalan, Sora. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan.'' serunya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri pemuda di depannya itu merona melihat betapa cantiknya sang gadis yang telah mendiami hatinya sejak masuk SMA, satu tahun yang lalu.

''Aku senang kau menikmatinya, Ino.'' senyum pemuda itu seketika lenyap ketika pandangannya bertumpuan pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Tepat pukul 11 malam.

''Ino, apakah orang tuamu tak akan marah kau pulang selarut ini. Atau kalau boleh aku akan meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuamu karena membawamu tanpa izin.'' ungkap Sora, jelas ia menangkap setitik mendung di wajah ayu Ino. Tapi nyatanya gadis pirang itu menggelengkan kepala.

''Tenang saja mereka tidak marah kok. Udah ya, aku masuk dulu.'' interupsi Ino.

Ino memandang bayangan Sora yang semakin hilang ditelan malam dengan mata birunya yang sayu.

''Mereka tak akan marah atau mengkhawatirkanku, Sora, karena kenyataannya aku hanya orang lain di keluargaku sendiri.'' bisiknya pada sang angin. Semoga angin membawa rindunya kepada sosok wanita yang telah membuatnya hadir di dunia kejam ini.

Tak lama senyum kembali muncul di wajah ayunya, senyum agar tak seorangpun tahu betapa kesepian hidupnya tanpa mereka.

.

.

.

Wanita itu membatu, bibirnya gemetar. Hanya tatapan sayulah yang sanggup ia berikan pada sosok gadis di depannya.

''Kalian tak usah mempedulikanku, aku sudah besar. Aku berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri, dan terima kasih karena selama ini telah membesarkanku.'' Sang gadis pirang medongak, menatap langsung wajah wanita di depannya.

Emerald indah itu kini telah meredup. Entah mengapa hati Ino perih melihat wanita yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai ibunya kelihatan begitu tersakiti oleh kata-katanya sendiri, tapi takdir berkata lain wanita itu bukan ibu kandungnya, hanya orang yang berbelaskasihan mau merawat seorang anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya.

''Aku janji suatu saat nanti akan membalas kebaikan keluarga ini.'' lanjutnya mantap.

PLAKKK.

''Tarik kata-katamu tadi Uchiha Ino!'' hardik Sakura. Tak terasa air mata itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

''Sudah cukup kalian membohongiku,'' seru Ino. ''Kalau kenyataannya aku bukan anak ayah dan ibu.''

Tak bisa terelakan bendungan air mata keduanya tumpah seketika.

.

.

Suara tangis sesenggukan mengisi sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu. Di atas sebuah kasur bermotif bunga-bunga terlihat seorang gadis tengah tenggelam dalam selimut tebalnya. Gadis itu berusaha meredam tangisnya juga rasa bersalah karena telah melukai seseorang yang selama ini begitu mengasihinya.

Dengan perlahan sepasang kaki itu melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar.

Clekk.

Sosok gadis itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan seketika cahaya lampu menyeruak ke dalam kornea biru indahnya.

Ino kembali bergemul dalam selimutnya, enggan menatap sosok laki-laki yang kini telah duduk di tepian tempat tidur.  
Helaan nafas berat dapat ia dengar dari sosok di sampingnya.

''Ayah tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, ibumu, entahlah ayah memang bukan ayah terbaik untuk kalian.''

Gadis pirang itu hanya terdiam dalam selimutnya. Enggan merespon.

''Dulu ibumu dan Ino adalah sahabat baik, meskipun ayah kadang jengkel dengan kedekatan ibumu dan ibu kandungmu- Yamanaka Ino, kau tahu mereka berdua seperti surat dan perangko seakan ibumu tak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan ayah ditengah-tengah mereka.'' Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kenangan beberapa tahun lalu kembali menari-nari dalam pandangan onyx-nya.

.

.

.

_Pemuda raven itu mendengus sebal mendengar penolakan sang kekasih._

_''Ayolah Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ino.'' Sang kekasih kembali menunjukan raut memelas._

_''Kau lebih seperti pacaran dengan Ino dari pada denganku, Sakura.'' ungkap Sasuke kesal._

_''Sasuke-kun, aku bukan yuri tau!'' pekik Sakura. Ayolah Sasuke, Sakuramu ini hanya ingin pulang sekolah bersama Ino kali ini saja. Tapi tunggu, bukan kali ini tapi hampir setiap hari seakan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke seakan tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Sakura._

_Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal, ''terserah kau sajalah Sakura, aku memang tak penting dari pada Yamanaka itu.'' cibirnya._

_Sang gadis menunduk tanda menyesal. ''Nanti malam aku bakal ke rumah Sasuke-kun kok, sekalian mau nyontek PR Fisika. Hehe...'' mendung di wajah Sakura lenyap tergantikan dengan senyum lebarnya. Tentu saja sang kekasih hanya menghela nafas pasrah seperti seorang selingkuhan saja._  
_Onyx itupun hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang gadis dengan tak rela._

_._

_._

_Sasuke memandang lekat ke arah Sakura, gadis itu menangis. Entah beberapa hari ini telah terjadi apa dengan kekasihnya itu._

_''Sakura.'' Sasuke menghapus sisa air mata di pipi kekasihnya._  
_Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak mau seseorang melihat mereka. Sepasang anak manusia, sore-sore di belakang sekolah dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis. Pikiran-pikiran tak enak hinggap di benak Sang Uchiha._

_''Ino tak mempercayaiku lagi, Sasuke-kun.''_  
_Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke terhenyak mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir Sakura._

_''Dia lebih percaya dengan Sai, padahal jelas-jelas pemuda itu hanya memanfaatkannya. Tapi...'' Sakura mengusap lelehan air matanya yang kembali menggenang, ''...tapi malah Ino bilang aku hanya mengarang semuanya karena aku suka sama Sai.''_

_Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, dalam hatinya terbersit rasa tak suka dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu._

_''Aku tak suka dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke-kun, dia menyebalkan. Bahkan dia pernah merayuku untuk mau tidur dengannya.''_  
_Nah, benerkan apa kata Sasuke. Urat-urat kemarahan bermunculan di dahi pemuda raven itu. Enak saja mengajak Sakura tidur, dia saja yang notabene sebagai kekasihnya tak pernah ada pemikiran seperti itu._

_._

_._

_Tak ada Yamanaka Ino di sisi Sakura merupakan keuntungan besar bagi Sasuke. Kini ia tak harus merasa sakit hati melihat Sakura lebih mementingkan sahabat pirangnya dari pada kekasihnya sendiri._

_Dengan kaos senada dengan warna rambutnya serta celana jins hitam Sasuke melangkah mantap ke arah taman kota. Pagi ini ia janji dengan gadis pink itu untuk menemani ke sebuah toko buku._

_._

_Untuk kesekian kali jam tangan itu menjadi sasaran sang onyx. Sudah 3 jam ia duduk menanti di bangku taman, sendirian dan kesepian, berharap sang kekasih muncul dari ujung jalan dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Tapi semua nitu hanya angan-angan sang pemuda karena buktinya gadis itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya._

_Sang fajar telah kembali ke peraduaan tapi pemuda itu masih duduk disana. Berlahan dengan lingsirnya sang fajar sosok itu beranjak dari duduknya dengan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah._

_._

_._

_''Sasuke.''_

_Sasuke menatap penuh amarah sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tanpa kata apapun ia melangkah hendak membuka gagang pintu rumahnya._

_''Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sasuke-kun.'' sang gadis mulai melelehkan butiran air mata._

_Tapi percuma, hati pemuda Uchiha itu sudah tertutup penuh kekecewaan. Kecewa karena gadis yang selama ini ia cintai sepenuh hati hanya mempermainkan perasaannya._

_Hening sesaat, hingga pemuda Uchiha kembali melangkah hendak masuk rumah. Tapi tanggan itu menghentikan langkahnya._

_''Semua tidak seperti yang kau duga, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya...Ino...'' Sakura terdiam, pikirannya buntu. Tak ada kata yang muncul untuk ia rangkai menjadi kalimat penjelasan._

_''Hentikan, Sakura. Aku memang tak lebih penting dari sahabat pirangmu itu.'' Nada sarkatik sukses muncul dari bibir Sasuke._

_Sakura tertunduk penuh sesal. Sasuke tak peduli, ia kembali melangkah memasuki rumahnya hingga suara serak Sakura membuatnya membeku._

_''Ino hamil dan ia mencoba bunuh diri, Sasuke-kun.'' air mata Sakura menganak semakin deras, hingga ia merasakan sang kekasih mendekapnya erat._

_Sasuke termenung memandang wajah tenang sang kekasih yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Didepannya erat tubuh itu, karena ia tahu ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pemikiran Sakura meskipun mereka telah lama menjalin kasih._

_'Sai menghilang setelah mengetahui Ino mengandung anaknya. Aku bingung, Sasuke-kun, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Saat aku hendak pergi menemuimu, aku mampir ke apartementnya Ino sudah tak sadarkan diri. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Ino, dia satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke-kun.'_  
_Sasuke termenung mengingat ungkapan sang kekasih, ia tahu seberapa dekatnya Sakura dengan Ino, maka tak salah Sakura begitu mengkhawatirkan sahabat baiknya. Dan kini Sasuke seperti orang bodoh diantara dua sahabat ini._

_._

_._

_._

_''Cuma dengan mengurung diri di kamar seharian, malas makan sama nggak bicara seharian.''_  
_Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah mendengar cerita Sakura agar ia diizinkan tinggal di apartemen Ino._

_Gadis pink itu menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga tandas. Kau tahu kekasihnya ini memang cewek paling aneh yang pernah dikenal Sasuke, bertindak sesuka hatinya tapi selalu tepat sasaran._

_''Ino melarangku memberitahu pada paman Inoichi, aku nggak tahu apa yang ada di kepala pirangnya. Dengan alasan nggak mau mengecewakan ia membohongi semua orang termsuk alasan keluar dari sekolah ini.'' gerutu Sakura._

_Sasuke hanya cukup ber'hn' ria tanpa harus menanggapi celoteh Sakura._

_''Sasuke-kun, dengar nggak sih!'' seru Sakura kesal._

_Sasuke menatap sekilas sang kekasih sebelum kembali berkutat pada jus tomatnya yang paling berharga._

_Gadis pink itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda kesal._  
_''Mungkin kalau aku hamil kau juga bakal meninggalkanku seperti Sai.'' pekik Sakura tak peduli kalau mereka berada di tengah-tengah bisingnya suasana kantin._

_Sasuke mendelik kesal, ia tak suka disamakan dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab seperti Sai. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak ada niat menanggapi ucapan Sakura._

_''Hn.''_

_''Sasuke, kau menyebalkan.''_

_._

_._

_Senja mulai menjelang, tapi pemuda raven itu masih asik merekam kejadian antar sahabat di depannya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap gundukan di perut Yamanaka Ino._  
_Sebentar lagi bayi itu akan muncul di dunia kejam ini. Semoga Ino bisa melalui semua ini dengan kesabaran. Ya, meskipun ia tak terlalu suka dengan gadis pirang itu, setidaknya ia berusaha peduli dengan sahabat baik sang kekasih._

_''Sasuke-kun, melamunin apa sih dari tadi aku panggil nggak nyahut-nyahut?'' Sasuke melirik sang kekasih di sampingnya. Senyum tipis kemudian melengkung di bibir sang Uchiha._

_''Bukan apa-apa.'' tubuh gadis di sampingnya pun melebur dalam sebuah pelukan hangat._

_Rasanya belum sejam Sasuke menikmati mimpinya ketika sebuah benda bernama handphone bergetar terus-terusan di meja sisi tempat tidur. Matanya menyipit melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone miliknya._

_Sakura._

_Senyum terpeta di bibir pemuda raven itu. Belum genap 2 jam mereka berpisah tapi sang kekasih sudah meneleponnya, berbungga-bungalah hati Sasuke._

_Bukan nada kecerian seperti biasa yang tertangkap di pendengarannya, Sakura menangis sesenggukan di ujung sana._

_''Sakura, tenanglah. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi.'' pinta Sasuke._  
_Seketika onyx itu membulat mendengar penuturan sang kekasih._  
_Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyambar kunci motor, ia harus secepatnya sampai di Rumah Sakit._

_._

_._

_Sasuke membeku di bibir pintu sebuah ruangan, disana ia melihat kekasihnya menangis di sisi gundukan yang tertutup kain putih._

_''Sakura.'' lirihnya._

_Sang gadis mendongak, emeraldnya terus menumpahkan air mata._  
_''Ino...dia..meninggal.''_

_Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh layu Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, disaat seperti inilah ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kekasih._

_._

_._

_Dia masih berdiri disana, setiap hari. Mengintip dari selah-selah korden yang sengaja dibuka._  
_Mengintip sesosok malaikat kecil yang tertidur dengan penuh kedamaian. Perlahan butiran air mata turun membasahi bibirnya yang pucat._

_''Sudah seminggu.'' sosok itu menoleh menyadari ia tak sendiri. Pemuda raven itu berdiri tegak di sampingnya, senyum tipis tercipta kala ia mendapati sang malaikat tengah menggeliat dalam mimpi indahnya. Mungkin di alam mimpi ia tengah bahagia dalam dekapan sang ibu._

_''Paman Inoichi menolak mengasuh Ino kecil, ia marah gara-gara dia putri kesayangannya meninggal.''_

_Sang pemuda tak urung menyahut, seakan tahu bahwa sosok gadis di sampingnya masih ingin menumpahkan unek-unek dalam pikirannya._

_''Sebelum meninggal Ino menitipkannya padaku, Sasuke, tapi nyatanya bayi munggil itu akan berakhir di panti asuhan.''_

_''...''_

_''Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, Sasuke-kun.''_

_Hening._

_''Kau akan menepati janjimu, Sakura. Biarkan sebentar ia berada di sana, nanti setelah kita menikah aku berjanji akan membawa dia dalam dekapanmu, Sakura.''_

.

.

''Setelah 3 tahun kemudian kau resmi jadi bagian kami, Ino. Kau tahu sejak kedatanganmu ibumu seakan melupakan ayah diantara kalian.'' terdengar nada kesal diakhir kalimat Sasuke, mengingat di mana hari-hari menyebalkan itu.

Gadis pirang itu langsung menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi ranumnya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

''Aku tak bisa membayangkan gimana muka kesal ayahku yang gantheng ini saat itu. Hahaha...'' kelakarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tawa itu, tawa putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi.  
Perlahan tangan itu terangkat sekedar mengacak rambut pirang putrinya.

''Sekarang putri ayah harus tidur, sudah malam tak baik terus-terusan begadang.''

Sasuke akan beranjak pergi setelah memastikan putrinya malam ini tidur dengan nyenyak.

''Ayah.''

''Hn?''

''Ibu?''

Sebuah kecupan di dahi diberikan Sasuke kepada putrinya sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar itu.  
''Ibu sudah tidur. Selamat malam.''

Clekk.  
Pintu tertutup dari luar meninggalkan Ino yang tengah termenung.

''Selamat malam juga ayah. Maafkan aku, bu.'' desahnya kemudian.

.

.

Keesokan pagi.

Wanita itu masih seperti biasanya, dengan senyum menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua buah hatinya dan untuk sang suami, dan entah mengapa nyali seorang Uchiha Ino ciut.

''Ino, bisakah kamu duduk di meja makan dari pada cuma berdiri disitu.'' seru Sakura melirik putrinya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan putranya yang selalu ribut dengan sang ayah mengenai jatah tomat yang membuat sang ibu menggeram kesal.

Hati gadis pirang itu lega seketika. Semua masih sama, senyum itu, suara itu. Tapi kenyataannya rasa bersalah masih bernaung di hatinya.

''Sasuke-kun, Shiro-chan, hati-hati di jalan.'' seru Sakura melepas kepergian suami dan anaknya.  
Wanita itupun kembali memasuki rumahnya.

''Ino, kok belum berangkat, sayang?'' tanya sang ibu mendapati putrinya masih duduk di meja makan.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat tapi sebuah pelukan dari sang anak.  
''Ibu, maafin aku. Aku sayang, sangat sayang ibu.'' ungkapnya.

Sang ibu melepas pelukan mereka, hijau membaur bersama cahaya biru indah. Wajah, mata, rambut, bibir, semua mirip dengan dia.  
Rindu yang terpendam seakan lenyap ketika ia melihat dia.

''Ibu sayang sama kamu, nak. Ibu mohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalin ibu.'' suara serak itu perlahan membuat bendungan air mata Ino tumpah seketika. Gadis pirang itu kembali mendekap sang ibu.

Benar kata pepatah 'kasih ibu sepanjang masa, kasih anak sepanjang galah.'

.

**TAMAT**

.

.**  
**

Yosh, Bunga datang lagi dengan fic baru. Fic oneshot yang pasti gaje. Hehe...

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk OFF.

Ayo kita ramaikan event OFF ini dengan fic2 yang bagus dan bermutu.

Bunga tahu fic di atas masih banyak kekurangan jadi kritik dan saran selalu Bunga terima melalui review dengan tangan terbuka.


End file.
